Vermilion Sky
by NightAdam
Summary: magic is not a plaything that makes you happy to play with.it protects life,it brings life,it destroys life under the canopy of vermilion sky...and none understands this better than Harry Potter.


Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except Stella Morrison. They all belong to Queen Rowling.

Warning: This contains graphic violence and sexual scenes later. Rated M for caution.

_It was raining hard._

_The sky was overcast perhaps gloomier than the state of the whole wizarding community of an island soon to be recognized as the first that fell prey to the clutches of all consuming Dark Reign._

_Streaks of lightning that scratched along the sky so often were doing nothing to lighten up the situation._

_Even the raining seemed dark._

_The serpent was at its ease as Ministry of Magic was at complete disarray. Traitors were running amok as Ministry was at a loss…they didn't know who to trust…it became quite a routine to find the mutilated body of an auror in some deserted alleyway or in some abandoned apartment, instantly it was then to be taken that he or she had been foolish enough to become a potential in the all seeing eye of the serpent._

_Muggles were being murdered in such incomprehensible manner that it was getting tougher day by day for the police administration to rummage through the stack of wild imagination…even for some maniac serial killer it would be a bit tough to be at more than one spot at the same time, don't you think?_

_The muggle political leadership was already bribed or was imperiousied more or less. The International Relationship was tottering as the European countries were at a total 'discomfort' coping with the strange recklessness of British Administration._

_France ignorant, Germany worried, America dumbfounded._

_The serpent was uncoiling itself._

"…_gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it…"_

_It seemed that the old man had expected something nearly impossible._

_Back to the winding road at the hilly region somewhere at the Highland as the heavy raining continued to lash out…_

_A forlorn figure continued to traverse seemingly unaware of his stark contrasting white apparel to the surrounding. Suddenly he stopped, his sense heightened as he tried to hear something over the constant howling of the wind. _

_He did not get much time to react as a flash of red flew straight towards him from behind one wayside rock._

_A mere twitch of wrist and the spell was deflected._

_Three dark-clad figures approached one white-cloaked person as thunder roared overhead._

"_Introduce yourself stranger," said one gravelly voice._

"_Surely your master taught you more than a stunning spell, eater." He answered in perfect calm as the white hood continued to cover most of his face._

"_He taught us enough to deal with rebels. Crucio!"_

_The night air rippled with magic as the curse was invoked._

"_Defensa de leo."_

_The shield of Gryffindor responded instantly to the call of its master as the unforgivable failed to strike._

"_Stupefy multiplis"_

_The death-eater didn't even get time to recover from the shock as three stunners went straight into his heart. Before his body even touched the ground eleven inches of Holly struck again._

"_Organo mutilatus"_

_The target suffered the same fate as his pal and the last thing he heard was the chocking sound from his disfigured throat._

_The third one was retreating._

_Wind swept suddenly his hood down as once a pure set of brilliant green eyes shone lustrous in one emotion under a pair of specs mystified in humid shower._

_Pure hatred._

"_No…this can't be. You…you can't be here…"_

_Terrified voice of a girl was barely audible._

"_Do you need more proof?"_

_A wand rose at the third death-eater._

"_You must understand that you will not be allowed to inform your master what you've seen."_

"_You can't kill! You're on the side of good!"_

_She tried to restore her hopelessly faltering courage. However the wand did not waver an inch as a cold voice said, "You wanna bet?"_

_All she saw was a flash of light before her consciousness gave in. Her body joined her colleagues on her first 'field day' on the order of her master she had never seen, her blue locks sprawled all over her face._

"_Still weak Potter? Can't harm a woman I guess" the man no more than twenty muttered in dark amusement to himself adjusting his fallen hood._

"Sweet dreams girlie…eaters."

_With that he moved on._

_Hundred of miles away at London at the underground headquarter of British magical authority two women were talking in low, one of them sipping black coffee, both sitting in a rather small cubicle._

"_Come on dear, have you not seen enough already? It is not Hogwarts you know," said one of them with shocking pink tuft._

_The other one bit her lips in poorly hidden anxiety, golden tinted brown locks she had._

"_I don't know Tonks…I swear I don't know any more. I've already sent my report over the murder of Patrick Robinson…St.Mungo suggested strongly that it was not any kind of poison. She was in lack of blood…and they found traces of semen…it seems she was…"_

_The elder woman looked sympathetically at who had once been one of her brightest student._

"_Welcome to the real world." She said softly._

"_And like we don't have already enough in our plate, Stebbins's acting as a complete asshole."_

"_Yeah, he seems more interested in his new secretary than his office" Tonks said solemnly as Hermione made a noise like an angry cat._

_Suddenly a whistling was heard and something flying collided against the cup toppling it over._

"_What the…?"_

"_It's from the Minister, look at the seal!"_

"_Oh no, what's this time?" said Tonks as she tried to unseal the struggling document…"stay still, you little…"_

"_Read it!"_

"_Alright, alright. Let's see what he wants."_

_Tonks finally succeeded in stretching out it. It reads,_

_To_

_The Auror Department_

_**Addressed to Nymphadora Tonks**_

_**A report has just been arrived that very strong traces of harmful magic was detected on a particular place of Scotland. The Department of Magical Location and Transportation will inform details about the perfect location. Kindly investigate. As the place was declared code green under the Decree of Danger it is hereby strongly suggested that you should conduct a full team auror operation.**_

_**Thanking you**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**Jason T. Umbridge**_

_Senior Under Secretary to the Minister Auto S. Cunningham _

"_Full team auror operation…the nerve of his! Practically I don't see anybody other than Williamson and Kingsley…since Moody is still in…"_

"_Coma. If only Lupin be here…"_

_She stopped instantly at the sight of the elder's face._

"_S-sorry d-didn't mean to…stupid me. It's just…just so h-hard…"_

"_Tell me about it" the auror said in a shaky voice, she already turned around to hide her tears from Hermione. _

"_W-well, most likely it would turn out to be another gang-fight among those bastards…anyway as long as it is helping thinning their numbers I see nothing against it."_

_Tonks managed a small smile._

"_Yeah you're right. It would, I think."_

_At the same time at a village of North Hampshire inside a half-fallen stone farmhouse Lucius Malfoy was kneeling in front of an empty chair craved like a throne._

"_Where is Stone?" asked a voice devoid of any iota of human quality colder than the stare of a leaping panther._

"_He is with Bellatrix My Lord."_

"_I want the negotiation with Wolver Brethren in full swing."_

"_As you wish Master."_

_After a bit pause Lucius gained enough courage to ask a question._

"_Forgive me master, but why not overtake the Ministry now?"_

_A large shadow glided uncannily over the floor without visible movement but it served the warning enough to make Malfoy stutter._

"_F-forgive me My Lord, I-I never intended…"_

"_Silence Lucius. I have my reason. Why would I bother wasting my energy on a target that is doing just what I wish? Overtaking it means a lot of extra responsibility that will uncover us, a risk I won't allow."_

_Screams of utmost horror of a girl marred in continuous repulsive moans rang through the building; Lucius's lips twitched in longing as the sound itself were a particularly tasty dish._

"_Would you be kind enough to excuse me then, Master?"_

_Voldemort sighed._

"_Remember, in case you fail me in Russia…"_

"_No, Master! Our threat was enough to use foolish Igor. Thanks to the Bulgarian Minister's interest in gold, our influence in Russia strengthened…"_

"_I want my plan in progress."_

"_Of course My Lord, of course."_

"_Very well, you are excused. Send Silver to me."_

_Lucius bowed low and exited._

_Voldemort moved towards the wall behind the throne. As he moved closer a small fire jumped into life. Voldemort laughed his trademark mirthless laugh and a gigantic snake let out a cozy hiss._

_Two pitiless slit of the scarlet eyes of the all seeing serpent gleamed in the vibrating shadow cast by the green fire as he caressed a pearl white crystal lying on a small table._

"_Harry, Harry, Harry, where are you my boy? I'm waiting for you."_


End file.
